


床戏拍摄之后

by lu_na_tic



Category: ZeeSaint - Fandom, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, zeepruk/saintsup
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_na_tic/pseuds/lu_na_tic
Summary: zeesaint大旗不倒！
Relationships: Zee Pruk Panich/Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	床戏拍摄之后

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源是一个saint拍的zee的起床视频，说是在拍床戏期间，saint和zee睡床，万里睡沙发。由这个想法产生的故事。

万里在旁边的沙发上已经睡着了，打着不大不小的呼噜。他平常是不打呼噜的，今天实在是太累了。  
因为今天是拍海边床戏的日子。  
白天把白天的场景拍得差不多，到了晚上开始拍床戏的部分，拍得分外艰难，时间花费了四个小时不止，等到彻底结束收工已经是后半夜了。  
所有人都很累，摄像师、灯光师、导演、指导等等，也包括saint身边这个男人。  
现在所有人都已经休息了，但是一天的精神亢奋下来，saint现在一点也不困，像喝了过度的咖啡后，身体累了，精神还不想休息，透过没有拉紧的窗帘缝隙，看向外面并没有月色的夜空。  
但是万里在睡，和自己睡一个床的zee看起来呼吸有点平稳，好似也睡了，saint更是不敢动了，只好安静的闭着眼睛，期望等来一些睡意，即使明天，不，可以说是今天了，还是要早起，能多休息一会儿，也是好的。  
过了一段时间，可能是几分钟，可能是几十分钟，黑暗中没有计时工具的saint也不知道过了多久，被子里有一只手摸了过来。  
是一只熟悉的手，它也没有做什么过分的事情，只是轻轻的摩挲着saint的一根手指，这个动作他们剧里有做，平常也有做，但是出现在被子下面就有一点点怪怪的，好像由手指传到了身体的各处神经，而且还在不断蔓延。  
saint的手没有收回，也没有转头，只是睁开眼睛瞥了zee一眼，zee好像感觉到了这个眼神，没有退缩，反而胆子更大的牵起saint的手，十指相扣。  
“PZEE。”  
不想吵醒万里，saint用气声轻轻的说话，本意是疑惑zee在干嘛，但是语气和气息却更像是撒娇和鼓励。  
zee没有松手，他侧过身靠近了saint。  
saint不知道，当zee躺在这张床上的时候，他用了多大的气力才控制住自己的心跳。  
万籁俱寂，你心爱的人就躺在你旁边，你们抱过、亲过、吻过，甚至吻遍了全身，但是在众目睽睽之下，被控制在一个框架里，多余的什么都不能做。  
这个时候，大家都休息了，夜色像帷幕遮住了所有人，也像纱帘盖住了镜头各处的、盖住了其他人的眼睛，屋子里虽然还有第三个人，但是他睡了，身边人温热的气息像拥有着巨大的磁力，zee克制不住的想去碰触、想去抚摸，他还记得那种触感，温热又光滑，于是他悄悄的伸出了手。  
得到了一就忍不住想二，saint没有拒绝，saint没有收回的手就像是鼓励，zee的勇气和一些不为人知的想法像被浇灌的藤蔓，蜿蜒曲折的在心头发芽生长，蔓延到大脑的每一处沟回。  
感受到zee的动作，saint转头看向他，两个人四目相对。  
安静。  
空气有点黏着，时空在变幻，时间在延长，空间在相近。  
zee被蛊惑了，靠得更近，嘴唇轻轻的碰触了saint的嘴唇。  
saint睁着眼睛没有动作，然后完全没有设防地、轻易地就被撬开了嘴唇和牙齿，zee的舌头舔舐着每一处，舌尖绕着saint的舌头旋转，引着它与自己交缠。  
两个人亲过了太多次了，唇舌比他们二人更像默契的情侣，对彼此的气息熟悉且互相吸引，本来还处在震惊中的saint开始随着zee的亲吻而迎合，体温在不断攀升，两个人像发了烧。  
“咳！”  
突然一声咳嗽。  
时空瞬间凝固了。  
是万里的声音，两个人身体没动，眼睛瞟过去，好像没醒？  
过了几秒，呼噜声又起来了，两个人瞬间松了一口气。  
zee已经怕了，他已经被蛊惑到忘记了屋子里还有另一个人，他不能对saint做些什么，即使只是亲吻也是不应该的，何况刚才，他已经起了别的心思。  
惊恐过后，zee平静下来，看着saint。  
太暗了，zee看不到saint的样子，不过saint气喘吁吁的已经可以想象到红红的丰满的水润的嘴唇，浅张着嘴，喘着热气。还有已经白里透红的肌肤。他一定全身都红了，他总是那么敏感，稍微亲吻和害羞就会红遍全身，像红润的樱桃，光滑柔软多汁，手中每一次轻轻的揉捏都会留下浅浅的印记，再逐渐被更润的红晕所掩盖。但是最红的一定是耳朵，像红葡萄酒般鲜艳且透明。  
zee在看着saint，殊不知saint也在看着他。  
saint一直以来有一点小小的心思，他喜欢PZEE的身体，在各种意义上的喜欢。每一块可柔软可坚硬的肌肉，自己下手蹂躏却从不被拒绝的顺从。触感过于良好的胸肌，可以被捏成各种形状，想用牙齿印上专属于自己的记号，块块鲜明的腹肌像甜蜜的白巧克力，是甜的吧，可以咬一口吗？即使是炎热的天气，拥抱、牵手，暖暖的皮肤接触也没有一点点讨厌。  
saint从来没有想到自己可以这么疯狂的在这个时候忘我的亲吻另一个男人，尤其现在发现了这个事实的自己依旧想进行下去。  
saint亮晶晶的眼睛没有一丝晦暗，像一只猫，在夜晚眼睛更亮了。  
在zee平复自己的呼吸和负罪的心理的时候，saint一把把被子拉过头顶，蒙住了两个人的头，被子里是真正的伸手不见五指，没有任何光线，这么狭小的空间里彼此的气息被无限放大。  
saint双手捧着zee的脸，用手指抚摸着五官，粗重的眉毛、长得戳手的睫毛、高挺的鼻梁、清晰的下颚线、凸起的喉结，拇指碾着zee的嘴唇伸他的嘴里，然后再把自己嘴唇印上去。  
既然想亲了，那何不干脆亲个爽。  
感谢这个床的质量确实是不错，没有发出任何奇怪的吱嘎声，只有一些窸窸窣窣的声音被吞没在黑暗中。  
这是一个激烈又漫长的吻，唇舌交缠互相进攻占领，双手和双腿也在不断的扩大地盘。  
胸腔和下体紧贴，有时紧搂着脊背，有时抚摸着屁股甚至下体，直到两个枪管对准了双方，也没有停下，只想握紧它。  
先停下的是zee，可能毕竟年长，对性欲的克制还是更多。有些事情不能做，即使能做，这里也不是合适的地点、不是合适的时间。  
zee用臂力先控制住两只还在四处点火的手，与此同时，saint的一条腿也在zee的两腿中间，不断的蹭着zee的大腿根部、会阴再到睾丸底部。zee只好再用力夹紧双腿，省得他还在蹭。  
saint还想挣扎，但是挣不过zee的麒麟臂，还是安静了下来，语气倏然：“都硬了。”  
zee小声回到：“一会就消了。”按照常理来说确实是这样的，虽然不知道今天可不可行。  
saint凑过来在zee耳边轻轻说：“我帮你。”  
zee愣了，这个诱惑太大了，他的理智告诉他应该拒绝的词语，在嘴边就是说不出来，像是被欲望塞住所有出口。  
挣扎了半响。  
“好。”  
但是当saint真的握上他的阴茎，他又后悔了，一种天使遭到玷污而坠入人间的羞耻与愧疚挤入脑海，挣扎不脱。  
“不用了。”zee小声的拒绝却又不敢动作，紧张又羞愧的同时，好像阴茎刺激得又更硬了些。  
zee的尺寸还是不错的，saint一只手也只能握住大概一半的长度，用着自己仅有的经验在努力却感觉收效甚微，不甚满意。其实因为他不知道zee紧张到整个人都是僵的。saint还是决定咬zee的耳朵，那里一向敏感他知道的。  
这个行为果然惊醒了zee，因为他被吓了一跳。  
恍惚了一阵，zee反应了下也握上了saint的，却又不敢动，怕因为紧张控制不好力度。  
saint却以为他不喜欢摸自己的，有点不高兴，掐着zee的阴茎问：“不喜欢？”  
“没有。”zee疼都不敢叫出口，还是迅速的回答了。  
saint的手心不像自己的手因为常年健身形成的一层薄薄的茧，saint的手心的皮肤是柔软的、光滑的。这种时候也无所谓技术的好坏，心爱的人在服务于自己的这个行为就让人心情激荡，于是也更努力的去讨好他，尽力抚摸到每一处筋、每一处褶皱、刺激它流得更多。  
等到紧张的双向服务终于结束，身心满足，zee在床头抽了很多纸，接了两个人的精液，悄悄下床扔进了卫生间，卫生间是公用的，扔进垃圾桶的话，明天太容易被发现了，于是顺着马桶冲水冲进了下水道了。  
saint的理智已经逐渐回笼，一直震惊于自己为什么那么做，自己清醒着却也被情绪和欲望追赶着走，是自己太吓人了，还是zee这个男人太吓人了？慢慢思考着也没有个正确答案，逐渐睡着了。  
伴随着愉悦、刺激又复杂的心情和感受，结束了，也不知道现在是几点钟了，不过这一次折腾之后，两个人睡得都十分香。  
至于万里有没有睡好，除了他自己就没有人知道了。

**Author's Note:**

> Lunatic的结尾逼逼叨：  
> 虽然没做，不过车速也挺快。  
> 本人脑内自带色情滤镜，看啥都色情。  
> 更爱现实向，我就是趴床底的那一个。  
> 感觉撸管最难写，憋死我了。  
> 我忘了统一改大小写了，算了，先就这样我明天改。


End file.
